


Yes, Sir

by Brittany_Hamato



Category: TMNT (2003)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Comfort, M/M, Pet Names, Pet Play, Smut, detailed decriptions, sweet little work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittany_Hamato/pseuds/Brittany_Hamato
Summary: Donnie works too much, and Raph is gonna make sure he gets some sleep.





	Yes, Sir

****

Donnie sat at his desk, as he has been for the last few days, working on his latest project. His laundry list of tasks grew longer and longer with each passing day and it was beginning to overwhelm him. The shell raiser needed repairs, Raphael’s bike has a leak he cant find, one of the TV screens is out, and Mikey magically found the stereo remote crushed after he and Raph had a wrestling match in the living room. 

He pushed the chemicals forward and dropped his head harshly against the desk. It was too much. He needed a break, but that was out of the question. He had to finish before the fight with Shredder coming soon. His brothers swore he was being dramatic, but he knew it was coming. Shredder wasn't dead and he was going to come back twice as angry. 

“Donnie?” Raphael’s voice cut through his thoughts like a razor blade. He raised his head to look at the red-banded brother, “Yes?” 

Donnie hadn’t heard him come in, he knows the lab door squeaks but he didn't hear it. “I didn’t see you at dinner,” Raph said, his voice cold but not at all angry. “I set an alarm...” Donnie looked at his watch, the alarm was set but the sound on silent. Dinner had been almost six hours ago. “I’m sorry, I thought I had everything thought of.” Donnie didn’t look at his brother for a long moment. He didn’t hear Raph move, but suddenly his feet came into view as Donnie stared at the floor. 

“We’ve talked about this before, sweetheart.” Raphael reminded him as he lifted the scientist’s chin with his fingers. “You know why you have to eat. You know why I set that rule. You know that you have to get out of here a little each day.” Raph reminded him. Donnie nodded, “I know, I just lost track of time.” 

“When is the last time you slept?” Raph asked and Donnie looked at him with wide eyes. “I don’t remember the last time I slept more than an hour.” He said honestly. “Well, then I’m taking you to bed and you aren't allowed out of the bedroom until like noon,” Raph said and pulled the smaller turtle to his feet. “But,” 

“No, you don't get to argue. You are gonna actually get sick if you don't start taking care of yourself better. It’s my job to protect you, Baby, and you make it difficult.” Raph kissed the younger turtle’s forehead. “Its easier to protect you from Shredder than it is from your own head and bad habits.” 

Raph held the younger turtle’s hand as he walked him out of the lab and into the kitchen. After a dinner of a cheese sandwich, being all Raphael could really do by himself, he walked the olive green turtle to his own bedroom. 

“I thought I was going to bed?” Donnie knew he never just slept when he was in the hot head’s bedroom. “I haven’t seen you in days. I missed you, a lot.” Raph sat on the edge of the bed and spread his legs. Donnie knew what to do, he moved between Raph’s knees without a thought. 

This is where he felt safe. He knew no one could hurt him here. No bad thoughts were able to reach him here. His laundry list of things to do didn't matter here. 

Raph reached down, cupping the other’s face in his hands. “You are beautiful,” he spoke low in his chest, sending shivers down Donnie’s spine. “Thank you, sir,” Donnie mumbled, pleased with his current situation. 

Raph scratched under Donnie’s face, rubbing lovingly at his neck. Donnie churred excitedly, “Thank you, sir!” he almost yelled, Raph chuckled. “Quiet, Master Leo will find you again.” Raph teased and Donnie groaned. Leo had walked in on them playing more times then anyone wanted to talk about. 

Raph tilted the olive green face to look at his emerald one. “Have you been a good boy?” Raph asked as his eyes searched the chocolate orbs staring back at him. “Yes, sir.” Donnie knew it was the wrong answer, but he wanted what came next. “Really? So you didn't disobey my rules intentionally? Or skip dinner? Or stay up long past bedtime like three days in a row?” Raph knew what his pet was doing, but he enjoyed it too. 

“You know you are going to have to be punished for lying. Right?” Raph asked his pet, Donnie nodded and tried his best to look ashamed, unable to wipe the smile from his face. “Good boy.” Raph stood, pat Donnie’s head gently, and left the turtle on his knees. Raphael retrieved the bamboo switch from it’s hiding place in the closet. 

“Present.” Raph didn’t have to enforce the commands anymore, his obedient pet did as told immediately. Donnie crawled from his place to the middle of the room. He rest on his elbows and left his ass high in the air. “Good boy,” Raph genty touched Donnie with the switch, reminding his pet how serious this was, this was not playing it was punishment. 

Donnie tried not to tense, but it was difficult. The first strick stung more than he remembered, it had been so long since he received actual punishment. “Color?” Raph asked as he gently touched the welt on his pet’s backside. “Green,” Donnie gave the okay to continue. 

“Good boy,” Raph praised as he prepared for his next strike. One after another, Donnie took each strike, ten total. “Pose for me, baby,” Raph commanded and Donnie immediately sat as tall as he could on his knees, showing off his new red marks and his aching bulge. “Slut hard for me?” Raph teased his pet’s slit with the switch. 

“Yes, sir. May I come out?” Donnie begged. 

“You may.” 

“Thank you, sir!” Donnie gasped out as he released his member from the confines of his shell. “May I touch myself?” Donnie tried to speak without shaking, he was on sensation overload.

Raph didn’t answer, instead knelt down in front of his pet and gripped his member with one hand and stroked the olive green face with the other. “Finish yourself,” Raph commanded and Donnie started rapidly humping his owner’s hand. “Thank you, thank you, sir,” tumbled out of his mouth around the moans and churrs of pleasure and desperation. 

“Can I cum, sir?” Donnie asked suddenly, begging with his eyes fro his owner to grant his permission. Raph stopped all contact and pulled away from his pet. Donnie gasped and humped the air desperately in search of the contact he lost. “Why?” Donnie asked quietly. 

Raph dropped out of his shell and gave the command to “pose” again. Donnie did and hungrily reached for his owner’s cock as it hung so close to his mouth. “You finish me, then I might let you cum.” 

Donnie ravished the cock with his tongue. He loved the salty taste of cum and wasn’t complaining that he had to do a blow job. Minutes passed as Raph quickly approached the climax. Donnie swallowed every drop of salty cum he was given as Raph climaxed. 

“May I please finish, sir?” Donnie openly begged his owner to let him have release. “Lean forward on the bed, bend over, and stand with your feet apart.” He answered, ignoring the question. Raph followed close behind. 

With little warning, Raph pushed his fingers into Donnie’s hole. “Sir!” He gasped and moaned and screamed all at the same time as he was suddenly stretched. “Cum, slut,” Raph said low in his chest as he pushed two fingers against Donnie’s prostate. 

Donnie pushed his fae into the bed to muffle his scream as he came, his body trembled as he came, pulse after pulse of cum soaked the side of the blanket. “Thank you, sir.” He mumbled exhausted.

Raph cleaned them up and moved his pet into the bed. “Think you can sleep now?” He asked a gentle snore was his reply. 


End file.
